


Iota

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Iota

"But you can read," Alistair queried, in the privacy of their tent.

"Beraht thought it useful to have _some_ dusters who could figure out what says what. But we can't have the Casteless getting above their station, can we?" Natia asked bitterly, turning to hide her face in his shoulder.

Alistair wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. "Leliana could teach you, or Wynne would be a good teacher..."

"I didn't tell them. I don't trust them an iota of what I trust you."

"Then I'll teach you. The others will never know."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
